Hoshii
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Yoh wonders why he feels such a close connection to the stars. Hao is more than willing to explain why. Rated for yaoi, and twincest. Dedicated to Johchan Happy birthday, Sis! Aishiteru!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. If I did, I would be the happiest girl alive, and obviously, I am not…because I don't own it…TT

Jessie: So, it's a very special person's birthday today! So this fanfiction is dedicated to my dear sis, Joh-chan!

Joh: Aww, Jessie-chan, you didn't have to…

Jessie: Duh I did! You're my twiny!

Joh: Oh yeah! Aishiteru, Jessie-chan!

Jessie: **Huggles** Aishiteru! Happy birthday, Joh-chan!

**Warning: **This fanfiction is **yaoi**. Don't flame me because it's **yaoi**, and you don't _like_ **yaoi. **So for you sadistic people; here's your warning:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_On _with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The lazy brunette sighed again, returning his gaze to the sunset before him, as he leaned against the tree on Monument Hill. It was one of his favorite times of day; when he finished up Anna's torture- er…_training_, for the day. He would come up to Amidamaru's memorial, and relax. The sun caused the sky to turn different shades of pink and orange, and, in the darker patches of blue, the stars were clearly visible.

"Hoshii…" Yoh let the word linger on his lips, a thoughtful expression over taking his face. Why did he feel so connected to the sparkling lights in the sky?

"Because you're my other half," an amused voice answered his contemplative thoughts. Yoh gave a start, but he didn't avert his gaze from the sun.

"Hao," he said blankly. The older Asakura twin smirked as he took as seat. Yoh had become accustomed to having his brother pop up at random at the times he was alone. At first, he hadn't been very happy about the visits, but over time he had grown used to, and, almost begun to enjoy the fire shaman's presence.

"You like the stars because you're my other half, dear Outouto, and everyone knows I favor them so." Hao continued. Yoh calmly gazed out upon the quickly setting sun.

"Does that answer your question?" Hao finished pleasantly, smiling at his twin brother. Yoh shrugged, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, I guess," Yoh murmured, ending the short-lived conversation. There was silence between the two teens, quietly watching the sun rapidly disappearing from view. Yoh finally broke, and peered out of the corner of his eye at his brother's face. Hao's eyes were fixed intently on the spot where the sun had disappeared. Yoh felt heat rising to his cheeks.

'_Wow…Hao looks so innocent at the times he's calm…and so…'_

"What kinds of thoughts are those to be having about your twin brother, Yoh?" Hao asked, amusement heavy in his voice, as he leisurely tore his gaze away from the view and instead bore his gaze into Yoh's eyes. Yoh felt the heat in his cheeks increase, and he forced himself to pry his eyes away from Hao's, and redirect them at the now-darkened sky. Yoh's blush gradually died away, and there was a more companionable silence between the two. Yoh yawned widely, and paused in mid yawn to blink in surprise as he felt a hand slip over his own. He looked down at his hand, and saw his brother's hand covering his. Hao's gaze was still focused at the sky, but Yoh could swear that he saw the hints of a smile on Hao's lips. But now that he'd looked…Yoh found to his horror hat he couldn't tear his gaze from Hao's face, specifically his lips. Hao seemed to feel Yoh's intent stare, and he casually looked at Yoh.

"…Yoh, what are you staring at?" Hao asked, frowning slightly. Yoh's eyes were wide, and he gulped.

'_God damnit…he's so hot…why does he have to be so goddamn _hot?' Yoh blushed as he realized that Hao would no-doubt read his very wrong thoughts. He watched, mortified, as Hao's expression turned to one of surprise. He bit his cheek as Hao moved towards him, so tat he was pressed up against his side.

"Yoh…" Hao murmured, enjoying the pleasant sound of his brother's name on his lips. Yoh blinked.

"Hai?" He asked, nervously. Hao smiled comfortingly at his mirror image.

"I love the stars; they're so beautiful…and I appreciate them so, because they are one of the things I enjoy that I cannot have," Hao explained quietly to his brother. Yoh smiled a little at Hao's thought-filled words. Hao scooted even closer to his twin, enjoying the look of mixed delight and fear cross Yoh's face. He leaned his face forward, until he pressed his lips against Yoh's warm ones. He stared intently into Yoh's eyes, which were staring wide-eyed into his own. But gradually, he watched them close as Yoh melted into his intoxicating kiss, and his own slid closed. Hao's tongue gently pried apart Yoh's lips, and forced its way into his mouth, gaining a long, loud moan from Yoh. Yoh leaned closer, and Hao lifted his hand to run his fingers through Yoh's hair. But after what felt too soon, he reluctantly pulled away. Yoh's eyes opened, and he looked unhappily at Hao, apparently angry for having his brother gone ahead and ended their kiss. Hao smiled sadly at his brother.

"But you're just one more of those things I can't have; I can appreciate you, but I can't really _have_ you," Hao sighed, turning to leave. But he felt a tug at the bottom of his poncho, and he turned to look at Yoh, puzzled. Yoh stood up, and leaned up to brush his lips against Hao's. Hao's arms involuntarily slipped around his brother's waist as his gaze connected with Yoh's. Yoh placed his hands on either of Hao's shoulders, and he smiled at him.

"But you _can_ appreciate me, and you _can_ have me; I'm just one more of those things you have to ask for to get," Yoh smiled, blushing slightly at his own words. Hao continued to look perplexed, before he broke out into a genuine, happy smile.

"Then I suppose I'll have to make sure to ask," Hao grinned, leaning down to kiss his brother, overjoyed to at last have something he'd wanted that had always been off limits.

_Owari_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: Yaaay, that was fun to write!

Joh: **Teary** Aww, Jessie-chan, aishiteru!

Jessie: **Huggles** Aishiteru, Joh-chan! Happy birthday! I love ya, sis!

(Please review, because…um, you'll make me happy! And Joh, too!)


End file.
